I kissed a boy
by garyoaksumbreon
Summary: Gary uses Ash for the amusement of girls and other things.


**I Kissed a Boy**

* * *

I Kissed A Boy

Inspired by the song _I kissed a boy by. Cobra starship_ but with a little more passion and a twist. (A PalletShipping Fic)

Rating: T (just to be safe, May be bumped up to M when I redo it)

* * *

1

* * *

"Ash were going to be late!"

"Do I really have too?"

"Yes, He's your friend"

"I don't know if I'd call him a friend" He mumbled under his breath

"You're going, whether you want to or not!" She yelled and pulled Ash to the door.

She rang the doorbell and the professor came out moments later "Come on in"

They came in and looked around. The party was **huge**, More people than the whole population of Pallet was there and to top that off, Their was more food than you could ever imagine. Beer cans scattered the floors and the loudspeakers boomed so loud Ash could barely hear. "Of course, Gary would go all out" he thought to himself. It was Gary Oaks 18th birthday and he had a rich grandfather which meant his party was going to resemble his wealth. "Delia would you like to dance" Professor Oak asked as he put his hand out for Delia's taking. "Of course, Have fun Ash..." She yelled while Professor Oak took her to the dance floor, leaving Ash alone. He sighed and decided to walk around for a bit. Maybe he would even get a chance to talk to Gary, Hopefully he wasn't as self conceited as last time though. He shrugged it off and decided to get some punch.

After getting some punch and sitting down at a chair by the bartender was when Ash finally saw Gary. Gary was sitting in the middle of a group of girls who were offering him drinks and asking dumb questions, trying to be as near him as possible. Ash sighed to himself, If only he had the guts to go talk to him. When Ash was about to turn away, Gary saw him. "Hey, Ashy-boy. Come over and sit down" Ash took a deep breath "Just don't stare into his eyes!" He screamed to himself as he got the courage to go over by Gary. "I can see your having a good time" Ash looked at all the girls. "Yah. What can I say, I'm very attractive. Wouldn't you say Ashy-boy" He took another shot and Ash spoke kind of shaky "Yah, I guess" "You guess. You know Ashy-boy. Nobody can resist me" He said in a cocky voice. Ash blushed and tried to look away. This was all to much especially when he had the hots for the emerald eyed boy. While Ash blushed furiously, Gary grabbed Ash's collar and flat out kissed him. Leaving Ash stunned, He had liked Gary for along time and now he was kissing him! It was just to much to handle at the moment and Ash finally put his arms around the sexy brunet's neck and started to kiss back. 'Gary tastes so GOOD' Ash screamed to himself as he felt his heart speed up. He couldn't believe this was happening, He had been dreaming about it for so long! Not long after Gary broke the kiss(Even though he could've went a lot longer) and still with a determined look on his face he said "I told you, Ashy-boy. Nobody can resist me" That was when he got up and offered his hand to a beautiful blond next to him. "Wanna get out of here" She blushed and took his hand. They walked away and the rest of the girls scattered. Leaving Ash alone, Sitting in complete and utter silence. Finally getting a grasp of reality the Raven haired boy thought 'Had he just been dumbfounded?'

* * *

2

* * *

He couldn't believe what Gary had just done. Gary just kissed him and then walked away with another girl like nothing. Like he didn't mean a single thing, that he was just some stupid boy waiting to be pounced on like a lion and have his heart ripped out. He finally decided that he wasn't going to let Gary get away with this, He wasn't! He got up and decided to look for Gary, He'll show him!

Finally around two hours later Ash finally had found Gary again. He was taking another shot and yet again, There were hot girls surrounding him, Treating him like God Arceus himself. Typical.

Even though Ash really wanted to talk to him, he really didn't know what to say. "Hey, I've had a crush on you since we were kids and you kissing me back there made me feel out of this world. So, even though you left me for some blond whore, I forgive you and want you to kiss me and hug me, Be my boyfriend and never let go." Obviously telling the truth wasn't going to work, so why try? What was the possibility anyways that Gary wanted him too? Did he not see all those girls surrounding him or that even after he had been kissed by him, All he did was take some girl into another room and probably fucked her.(Not just the fact that Gary left him for the skank) Why did he even have to have feelings for Gary? Gary was a cocky no-it-all that made fun of him for everything he did. Gary was just so-Gary pounced on him, making the smaller boy give a small yelp. Seeing Ash like this and knowing his plan to scare his former-rival, Gary started to laugh at Ash. Making Ash quite frustrated. 'Who the fuck did he think he was?!' "Scared you, Didn't I Ashy-boy?" "That isn't funny" He said giving him a small elbow to the chest. "A matter of fact it is" He laughed even louder and Ash knew exactly how to shut him up. Ash kissed him and O that differently shut the pesky brunet up.

* * *

3

* * *

When Ash finally released, he looked back up at Gary who just looked like he was about to laugh again. "Still can't resist me" Gary said in a cocky voice.

"I guess so" Ash said slipping his hands into Gary's.

Gary chuckled and squeezed the other boys hands. "Your so lucky I'm bisexual"

Ash smiled and Gary started to suck and bite on his sensitive neck, repeating the same thing he always said to get ANYONE into bed "Wanna get out of here?"

Ash would have said 'no' since he had never done anything like this before**(HUGE Virgin!)** but, Gary was so _irresistible_. All he could do was nod and Gary took his hand leading him to the room that would hopefully change his life forever but, the more Ash thought about it, Gary had so many one night stands. He could not even think of one person Gary had dated for more than a week.

The thoughts starting to scare Ash, He finally just shook his head out of it. Trying to think about now and not the future.

They soon arrived at the room and Gary opened the door, Already fidgeting with Ash's buckle. 'He won't even know what hit him' Gary smirked and ravished Ash, not daring to hold back.(NOT EVEN IN THE SLIGHTEST) He could care less how far the other has gone, All he wanted was sex.(But what horny teenager doesn't?)

Eventually Gary stopped and Ash barely breathing had almost passed out in exhaustion. Gary then got up and got dressed saying nothing to the younger boy, Knowing he had already won the game, The younger boy not noticing what was happening finally passed out.

* * *

4

* * *

He woke up with a slight headache and a fever, When he tried to stand he stumbled. His butt feeling extremely sore, He finally started to get a grasp of reality 'Gary' he thought. He ran out of the room and to the main room to see everyone had left. He looked at his phone, it was 9 in the morning and he had 4 missed calls from his mom. This wasn't going to end well, He then decided to make his way home. There would be no need to call, because he was only a mile away from his house.

He left and started to walk home, not really thinking of how much trouble he would get into but, of Gary. They slept together, that was all he remembered. He never remember Gary leaving or the fact that he had passed out. His mind was scrambled but, he needed to go home first. If he didn't, his mom would be more worried than she already was and she didn't deserve that.

He finally arrived home and knocked on the door. His mom opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried" She yelled and Grabbed hold of her son

"Mom, I'm almost 18. I can take care of myself" He tried to explain to her but It was his mother after all, She was always worried about her only son.

"I know that, but you didn't answer my calls and I.." She sniffled

"It's okay Mom" He tried to comfort her but, he really needed to talk to Gary

He let go of his Mom's death hug "I'll be right back"

"Wait Ash!" she yelled.

But, Ash couldn't hear her, he was already half way down the road to the Oak's house.

* * *

Ash had finally made it to the Oak's house. He knocked hoping for Gary but, in disappointment it was the professor.

"Where's Gary?"

"O, Well he just left to his apartment"

Eager, Ash without a stutter asked Professor Oak the address. Professor Oak handed him the address and Ash ran off.

Professor Oak sighs "Sometimes I wonder what's wrong with that kid"

* * *

5

* * *

Just want to fuck shit up

I got my whole damn crew

Come on, what you gon' do

I kissed a boy and they liked it

Got all the honeys in the club excited

I kissed a boy just to start shit

And homeboy was not about it

I know it's wrong, but I don't mind

I'm gonna start shit tonight

I kissed a boy just to start shit

Bitches loved it

Me and my bros thats how we roll

You'll never know how far we'll go

I'll grab some chump that I don't know

And plant one right on him

You're only here for our

Amusement

* * *

Ash finally arrived at Gary's apartment and rang the buzzer. He waited for a few minutes and Gary had never even answered. He rang the buzzer again, screaming at the door "Gary open up!" He pounded on the door and then twisted the knob. Open. He peeked through, "Gary" he asked. Still no one answered. He quickly went inside and shut the door behind him. 'Where is he?'

He looked at the counter to see the car keys and Gary's phone on the table. He must of been home. Ash quickly walked around the corner and then to the door of Gary's bedroom. Gary wasn't there, but he had the weirdest feeling that Gary was still there. He looked around the room. Not there and then he opened the door to his closet, quickly shutting it. Sinking to the ground and sobbing, He couldn't believe what he had just seen.

* * *

6 (Won the game)

* * *

Gary was gone. He was gone! Was all Ash could think. He cried even harder, Tears drenched his cheeks. He couldn't believe that the one he had loved so long was...Then Gary crashed through the closet screaming in Ash's ear making him jump high in the air.

Ash looked over to see Gary laughing in his face. He couldn't believe what Gary had done! He never knew Gary could sweep so low.

"You scared me too death" Ash elbowed Gary in the chest

"I'm sorry Ashy-boy, I just couldn't resist but play a prank on my boyfriend"

Soon Ash's anger was gone, boyfriend? Did he really just hear that.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yah, unless you don't want to be. In that case I have plenty of other candidates" Gary gave another one of his famous smirks

"No, I just never knew you did relationships"

"Not usually, but I decided to make an exception"

Ash stunned, yet happier than he had ever been in his whole life gave Gary a huge smile. Without a hesitation Gary brought Ash's lips to his once again.

* * *

The other night~

Gary was out of the room, He was sweating and his body was trembling. He didn't know why but he kind of felt bad for leaving. Wanting to go back and hold the raven haired idiot again, It was weird. He had done things like this all the time and never felt like this before. He had won the game, But it didn't feel that way. His head was spinning and he felt kind of drunk. Instead of driving home(Getting caught drunk driving, plus underage wouldn't be the best), He decided to walk to his apartment that his grandfather had recently bought for him.(Being an apprentice doesn't really pay anything) That way he could be alone and get some sleep. Then maybe(and hopefully) the feeling would go away.

He finally got to his bed and layed down sinking into the soft mattress, It felt so good to rest.(Especially when you're out partying or working every night)

Finally when he awoke was when he finally realized what had happened and how the feeling still hadn't left.

Still he never thought he would fall in love.(and I mean ever!) He only kissed Ash to prove a point and attract some girls but, his plan had backfired.(Immensely)

"Ash Ketchum, You Win." _For once in your pathetic life_

* * *

_9/23/13 ~ Authors Note_

_If I get enough reviews and(or) follows I may add a sequel. _

_If there is a sequel it will be called WOMANIZER ((It will have Palletshipping and Egoshipping(or)Cavaliershipping)) _


End file.
